Life Starts Now
by Resident Animal
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy receives word that Umbrella is working on new Bio-Organic Weapons and is sent by Ada to find 'an old friend'. He then realizes he must protect an innocent vocalist dragged into the mess. Will Leon be able to keep Adam safe and put an end to Umbrella? Or will this be the end of them? Features Ben Burnley and Three Days Grace.
1. Prologue

**A/N-** **This is my first fanfic ever, so some of the characters may be OOC. Please leave constructive criticism without being rude. I'd appreciate it. Enjoy!**

Rain splattered against the roads from a cold gray sky. Dull colored cars crawled along the crowded streets as hunched people walked from one side to the other in a continuous stream. Among them was a tall blond man in his late twenties.

The blond man crossed and split from the crowd. His light gray jacket was nearly black from the rain and clung to him tightly. The hood covered his head, but his overly long bangs were plastered to his face, and he shivered when a cold blast of wind tore through the city.

His watchful sky-blue eyes scanned every nook and cranny, half expecting something to jump out like a monster in a horror movie. A speck of red in an alley caught his attention. Automatically his right hand reached out to touch the holstered handgun hidden under his shirt.

Very carefully, he advanced into the alley, his hand always on the gun but never drawing it. His eyes scanned every shadow for movement until they landed on a beautiful Asian woman with short black hair and brilliant green eyes. She wore a long red dress with black flowers along the bottom. A dark red unzipped jacket covered her otherwise bare arms, and black high heels made the short woman almost as tall as the man.

"Ada?" the man asked her.

"Been awhile, handsome," she answered.

The man looked at her expectantly for a moment before he said, "Well?"

"Well what?" she replied innocently.

"Don't play games with me, Ada," he spat, "just tell me what the hell's so important that you couldn't say it over the phone."

"Patience, Leon," she spoke calmly, a devious grin on her face, "is a virtue."

"Screw patience. I'm cold and tired, and I just want to go back to bed. What do you know that's so important?"

"Many things, handsome. Far too many to count."

"Damn it, Ada. You know what I mean."

She laughed and said, "There are rumors of a new species of B.O.W being held in an underground Umbrella lab. I happen to know those rumors are true."

"What?!" exclaimed Leon, shock evident on his usually reserved face.

"An old friend of yours has all the information about it, Leon. She'll tell you everything you need to know," Ada shrugged.

"And you won't tell me because…?"

"I'm busy. You'll find her at this location, though." And with that, Ada withdrew a grapple gun she'd been hiding behind her back. She fired the hook onto a nearby roof and handed him a sheet of paper with a date and address on it.

"Runnin' again, Ada?" he asked.

His only answer was a smirk on Ada's beautiful face as her grapple gun pulled her over his head and away from him.

"New B.O.W? Sounds fun," he muttered under his breath as he stared at the paper.

Despite his past experience with them, the thought of facing a new species caused him to shiver once again.

* * *

'Dear Mr. Gontier,

The following are top-secret files that you must never allow anyone to know about. Please, for your sake and for your family and friends, do not allow anyone to find out about them.'

Several drawings, diagrams, and captions were hastily scribbled onto the next four pages. On the fifth page, a ferocious wolf-like beast was pictured inside a cage. Under the picture, the letter continued.

'I needed to tell someone about this. Once they know I've shared vital information, I'll be dead. My friends and family too. Hopefully, they won't realize I've shared them with you, an unknown in their book. If they do find out and come after you, Mr. Gontier, I truly am sorry.'

The letter was an anonymous one, so the black-haired man reading it didn't know who had sent it. He did, however, notice the little octagon with alternating white and red segments under the final words.

"Strange," he muttered. Truthfully, he didn't understand any of it. His ice-blue eyes scanned the pages again. He was looking for something, but even he didn't know what.

"Hey Adam," a voice called from outside the bus, "we gonna rehearse or not?"

"I'm coming," he shouted back. He shook his head and put the letter inside a drawer at his desk.

* * *

Darkness. It was something she'd lived with her entire life. Never once had she been allowed to see the light of day.

Always they came. Often with needles and whips to test her. To torture her. She snarled and let loose a bloodcurdling roar at the memory of her pain at their hands.

"Calm yourself, Project Shiver," whispered a voice near her ear. "Vengeance will be yours eventually."

She felt a sharp prick in her neck, and once more, the darkness overtook her.

**A/N- Just an introduction of the main cast. The rest will appear later as secondary sidekicks (like in the RE games =P). This is the prologue, so the 'first' chapter will be up soon. Keep an eye out for it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- **The first official chapter! Yay!... So I'm gonna do something a little weird with this story. Each chapter will be told from the first-person POV of one of the three main characters. Anything in _'_'_ are thoughts.

**DISCLAIMER-** Since I forgot to do it in the Prologue, I do not own anything from Resident Evil, Three Days Grace, or Supernatural (which will be appearing later on).

Chapter 1

Leon

A rock concert. Ada sent me to a loud, crowded rock concert in a massive, old theater. How was I supposed to find "an old friend of mine", as Ada said, in a crowd of thousands?

_"So what if you can see_

_ The darkest side of me_

_ No one will ever change _

_ This animal I have become"_ blared the huge speakers.

At least the band wasn't bad. Three Days Grace, I think they were called.

Finding my friend was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. A rude, giant haystack that constantly shoved to try to get closer to the band. Most of the crowd was made up of teens, but some people my age and older lined the balconies.

"Damn mosh pit," I grumbled when yet another teen pushed me aside.

The music suddenly changed, and the singer went on a theatrical rant.

"You think I'm the animal? I'm not the animal! Not the animal!" he shouted into the mic as he hunkered down into a slightly crouched position. "It isn't me! It's you! You're all the animals! Not me!"

His rant frenzied the crowd. They screamed and cheered and some even shouted "Animal!"

The singer stood up and several red lights shined on him. He looked around, a grin on his face. Then he dove back into the song.

_"Help me believe it's not the real me_

_ Somebody help me tame_

_ This animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_ Somebody help me tame this animal _

_ This animal I have become"_

I kinda liked the song, but I had a job to do and a person to find. Resuming my search, I scanned every face for a familiar one. Of course, with my luck, I didn't see any people I knew. Then a flash of red hair by the emergency exit caught my eye.

_'Claire'_ I thought as I made my way to her.

Before I got anywhere near her, she smiled at me and left via the exit. I was almost there when something inside me made me pause for a moment.

The band was performing another song, and the theater was as loud as it was during the animal song. Still, I heard something on the ceiling. When I looked up, I saw one of the shadows moving.

"Oh crap," I hissed.

_"Pain, without love_

_ Pain, I can't get enough_

_ Pain, I like it rough_

_ 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"_ screamed the band.

I knew it was pointless to try to warn the crowd, so I unholstered my handgun and aimed at the thing on the ceiling.

**A/N- **Most of these chapters are probably going to be short because in the notebook I wrote them in, they took up about six pages each... Anyway, this story takes place in 2008, after Resident Evil Degeneration,during the One-X tour, and sometime in season 1 of Supernatural. Another thing, the Winchester brothers will be important to the plot, but they won't appear until Chapter 14 or 15. A third thing, since I clearly don't know any of the living people personally, I will be portraying them as I believe they are like.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N-** The next main character is introduced! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER- **I do not own anything from Resident Evil, Three Days Grace, or Supernatural (which will be appearing later on).

Chapter 2

Adam

Another day, another performance. It got tiring after awhile. I still liked it, thought. Seeing the audience singing along with me, or pumping their fists to the beats Neil created, always made me a happy guy.

We'd just finished _Animal I Have Become_ and were preparing to play _Pain_. Barry tossed me a bottle of water and I nodded in thanks. He grinned and struck his guitar.

"Three Days Grace! Three Days Grace!" screamed the crowd.

I smiled and began to sing again.

"_Pain, without love_

_ Pain, I can't get enough_

_ Pain, I like it rough_

_ 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_"

The crowd was loving it. My band was enjoying it. I knew it was going to be a great night. Then I heard something howl, and a creature jumped onstage.

We stopped playing as the thing lunged at Brad. He swung his bass at it, smashing its face. It roared and swiped its paw at Brad. He just barely managed to avoid a blow that would've decapitated him.

Security rushed onstage and shot at the creature. It growled, shrugging off the bullets as if they were nothing. With an unnatural grace, it pounced onto the nearest guard and tore him open. He screamed as its jaws closed onto his neck and twisted. His head came off in a spray of blood.

By now, most of our fans had realized that this wasn't a part of the show and were dashing to the exits. Others were either too stupid, too drunk, or too stoned to understand what was happening.

I then shouted into the mic, "Get out! Run!"

The ones that weren't fighting to get to an exit looked at me stupidly and stumbled off into the flow of the crowd. When I looked back onstage, the thing had already killed the guards, and my band mates were unaccounted for. I hoped they'd gotten away safely.

The creature turned its blood-red eyes on me. It looked like a huge black wolf with a red stripe through its right eye. Giant black and red bat-like wings rested on its shoulders and a long scaly tail adorned with red spikes snaked out behind it. A terrifying spiked club on the tip of its tail completed the horrific monster.

'Shit,' I thought as the beast stalked towards me, snarling and lashing its tail.

"Adam, run!" I heard Neil shout, but I was immobilized by fear.

Once it had reached me, it reared back onto its hind legs and raised its oddly human-like paw. I closed my eyes and waited for the thing to strike.

"Move it!" somebody yelled as a loud thud sounded.

I opened my eyes and saw a blond guy standing in front of me. He was about my height. He was wearing a black tee-shirt under a brown leather bomber jacket, black cargo pants, and black boots. His hair hung into his right eye. A 9mm handgun was in his right hand.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yea," I answered, "but what is that thing?"

He shrugged. "No idea."

The creature growled and pulled itself to its paws, glaring at me the whole time. It sprang at the blond guy, but he expertly rolled out of its path. I, however, couldn't react before it smashed itself into me.

My breath escaped my lungs with a _woosh _when we hit the stage floor. The wolf-thing reared back its head and opened its cavernous mouth, exposing dozens of viciously curved fangs. It lowered its head, and I knew it was going to kill me.

**A/N- **Cliffhanger! Anyway, I do own that monster (yay=)) and the plot, but nothing else, sadly. Please review and tell me what you liked/hated or what I could improve on (other than chapter length). Next chapter will probably be posted on Saturday.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- **At least you won't be hanging off that cliff anymore.

**DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Resident Evil or Three Days Grace. If I did, Leon would be in every game and Adam would still be the lead singer of 3DG.

Chapter 3

Leon

The B.O.W had the singer pinned, and from what I'd seen, my gun wouldn't be of any use for either me or him.

_'Screw this,'_ I thought as I quickly holstered my 9mm and unsheathed my knife, all the while charging at the B.O.W.

My body hitting it unbalanced it enough so that the singer managed to escape its grasp.

"Thanks," he huffed as the beast turned on me with bloodlust in its eyes.

Its jaws barely missed my shoulder. I swung my knife into its side, causing it to howl thunderously. The B.O.W's tail curled around my left leg and pulled. I hit the ground and rolled away from the wicked claws that nearly ripped open my throat. Before I could get up, the creature sprang on top of me.

"You lose," I laughed as I threw my knife at its right eye. It howled and backed away, its front paws clutching its face as the knife lodged in its eye.

I quickly jumped to my feet and tripped the B.O.W. When it hit the stage, I planted my foot on its chest, grabbed the knife's hilt, and pulled it out.

It roared in pain, and when I stepped off it, it crawled away whimpering. Then it spread its wings and flew away from us.

"That was easier than I expected," I said as I sheathed my knife in a hidden pocket of my jacket.

"Thanks for the save," the singer said.

I turned and looked at him. He was pale-skinned, and whether it was because of the B.O.W scare or his natural color, I couldn't tell. Midnight black hair dangled in his ice-blue eyes. A black sleeveless shirt covered his lanky chest and he wore black fingerless gloves with Three Days Grace written on both thumbs in white and three white slashes over his middle knuckles. He was also wearing black jeans, socks, and sneakers. Apparently, he was married, because he wore a silver wedding ring on his left hand. His arms were heavily tattooed and both of his ears were pierced. All in all, he looked like the rock star that he was.

"No problem," I responded.

"The name's Adam Gontier, "he said.

"Leon S. Kennedy," I said politely.

"Was that really real?" he asked. "That thing?"

"Unfortunately it was. And I gotta go after it," I answered.

He stared at me as if I'd suddenly sprouted another head. "Are you crazy? Why would you want to chase it?"

"I didn't say I wanted to," I shrugged. "I don't have a choice."

"Oh," he said, looking at something over my shoulder.

"Adam! You're okay!" exclaimed a guy with shaggy blond hair.

Adam glared at him. "Because you helped me so, Neil."

"I told you to run! You just stood there like an idiot!" argued Neil.

"Neil's right. You didn't do anything, Adz," piped up a dark haired guy with a broad blond streak down his bangs.

Adam shook his head angrily, and then remembered that I was still there. "Guys, this is Leon Kennedy. Leon, this is Neil Sanderson, our drummer." He nodded towards the blond. "Brad Walst, the bassist." He indicated the blond-streaked guy. "And our guitarist, Barry Stock." He tilted his head towards a tall guy with a brown Mohawk and goatee.

"Thanks for saving Adam, Leon," said Barry.

"'Cause he was too stupid to run," teased Neil.

"You should listen better, Adz," laughed Brad.

"Shut up. None of you had to see that thing up close," argued Adam.

"Not true," said Brad. "I hit it with my bass."

During this exchange, I noticed that Adam, Neil, and Brad all had Canadian accents.

A howl echoed throughout the theater. Adam and Brad flinched.

I unholstered my gun and said, "I gotta go." Then I jumped off the stage and ran after where the beast had gone.

**A/N- **I use 'and', 'then,' and commas a lot. Sorry about that. I also haven't seen One-X Brad for awhile, and he and Adam recover fast (lol). Anyways, please review and tell me what I can improve on or what you liked/hated.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- **Not much happens in this chapter. You'll get to meet Adam's sidekick, though! Isn't that awesome?

**DISCLAIMER- **Do you really think I own the bands or Resident Evil? 'sigh' I DO NOT own Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, Leon Kennedy, or Adam's wife (obviously).

Chapter 4

Adam

We watched Leon chase after the howling monster and I couldn't help but shake my head and think, _'That guy's crazy'_.

"Y'know, he's gonna get himself killed," said Brad.

Neil shrugged. "Not our problem."

"Still, we should help him," Barry stated.

"And how would we be of any help whatsoever? Brad, you and I ran like cowards, and Adz froze," argued Neil.

"We could run it over with the tour bus," Brad volunteered, "and use Adam as bait since it seemed to like him the best."

"I'm pretty sure Leon doesn't need our help. It looked like he knew what he was doing," I said. "I say we should stay out of his way."

And with that, I strode backstage, leaving the three of them to argue some more. Unfortunately, it was more chaotic back here than onstage. Techs ran around, shouting at each other, as other people struggled to turn all the main lights in the theater off. Some just sat huddled in corners, terror in their eyes.

Our manager, Stu Sobol, approached me with frustration on his face. "We've got a huge problem, Adam! Huge!"

"Yay. Another problem," I groaned. "What is it this time?"

"We're gonna have to reschedule every concert that's left on the tour. And you guys have to perform here again 'cause you didn't complete your set," he answered.

I shook my head. "Do what you gotta do, Stu. I'm gonna call Naomi."

"I'll tell the guys," he said as he scurried towards Brad, Barry, and Neil, who were still arguing.

I watched them for a moment, then made my way to our tour bus. The thing was about twenty feet long and wasn't subtle. At all. A picture of the band, with me in front, decorated both sides, as well as massive letters that spelled out Three Days Grace in white. Our logo, three white slashes, adorned the front and back of the black bus.

I found myself hoping that Ben of Breaking Benjamin hadn't decided to prank us tonight. Of course, with Ben you could never be sure. He'd already rigged Neil's drums to spray out confetti over him during one of our rehearsals. Another time, he came out while we were performing and put slices of turkey all over my head and arms.

I stepped into the bus cautiously. No one was in any of the leather seats, and it seemed empty. I plopped down on my favorite seat near the back and pulled out my cell phone. Quickly I punched in Naomi's number and waited impatiently for her to answer. She didn't, so I left her a message asking her to call me whenever she got the chance. Reclining back in my seat, I waited for my wife to call back. A squeak alerted me that someone was coming inside.

"You are so messy," clucked a voice I didn't want to hear.

"Damn it," I moaned. "Go away, Ben."

He laughed. "Not gonna happen, Gracie."

All of Breaking Benjamin liked to call us of Three Days Grace "Gracie". We retaliated by calling them "Benji", which, oddly enough, actually was a nickname Ben went by when he was a kid.

I tossed a pillow at him. "I'm not in the mood for you, Benji. In case you didn't notice, some monster attacked us."

"I saw that. That's why I'm here. To make sure you're not traumatized," he grinned, "but if you are, can I trade my drummer for yours?"

Ben was weird, that was for sure. He was taller than me, at least 6'4", but he looked kind of nerdy. His brown hair was almost a buzz cut, but somehow it always looked messy. He had brown eyes that constantly shined mischievously, especially around me.

Something he liked to do after every performance, since Breaking Benjamin was our opening band, was change his clothes to match mine. He even put blue contacts in. He knew that it unnerved me whenever he did that, which is exactly why he enjoyed doing it.

He had the blue contacts in now and he wore the same outfit as me. However, he didn't have any tattoos, and the only piercing he had was on his tongue.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I swear, Ben, if you don't go away right now, I'm gonna have to hurt you."

"Like you could take me," he smirked, flexing his skinny arm in what I guess was supposed to be an intimidating way.

"I'll just lock the doors and turn off the lights. You'll faint eventually," I shrugged.

Nervousness flashed in Ben's false blue eyes. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, both his band and mine knew he had many, many phobias, including nyctophobia and claustrophobia.

"You…You wouldn't," he stuttered.

I pointed towards the door of the bus. "Not if you leave."

Ben glared at me. "You're a jerk, Adam."

"I was just attacked by something that shouldn't exist. What's your excuse?" I shot back.

The playfulness returned to his eyes and he smiled proudly. "I'm a rock star."

I rolled my eyes. "So am I. Leave. Now."

He laughed as he turned and left. Ben couldn't stay mad at me or any of the members of either of our bands. He was a nice guy, if you could get over his constant teasing and pranks.

I sighed and leaned back, waiting for sleep to overtake me.

**A/N- **The longest chapter yet. Probably the most boring one too. Ben needed an introduction 'shrugs'. I'd like to get at least one review before I get to chapter 6. I'm not gonna not update or something if I don't, but I'd really appreciate some sort of feedback, good or bad.


End file.
